Show Me What I'm Looking For
by yellowroses007
Summary: After his death, Kili wakes up in a strange place and in a world far from the one he knows. He is desperate for answers in a world that finds him "odd", with the exception of Natalie, a young nurse who Kili can confide in and trust. Will he get the answers he needs or will he be stuck in this world forever? Kili/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Show Me What I'm Looking For

( "The Hobbit" Fanfic )

**I disclaim all LOTR/Hobbit material. All rights belong to Tolkien and Peter Jackson**

* * *

I 

A Whole New World

Kili wouldn't say he died heroically. That being said, he didn't quite remember how he died except for two things - the sharp pain he felt in his body and his brother, Fili's, screams. Everything felt cold and black after that.

White.

That's the first the thing Kili saw when he woke up. White. His body ached like it had never ached before and he felt tied down for some odd reason. He felt groggily and his head was heavier than Bombour's entire bodyweight. He grunted trying to regain any type of consciousness he could. He managed to lean up when he opened his eyes fully to what had caught his eyes.

The entire room was white with odd knick-knacks that made strange (and quite frankly annoying) "beep"ing noises. There were faint voices and Kili's heart and began to race with the cold sweat he felt coming.

"Fili? Thorin? Men?" He called out. No one answered. He looked around and no one was there. He looked down to see he was not in his normal outfit and his bow and arrow was nowhere to be found. He pondered how he could protect himself in case of an attack.

He tried to get up when he yelped through clenched teeth at a sharp pain in his arm that stopped him from getting up. It was some sort of needle that was attached to a pouch that contained what looked like was blood. His blood.

"HELP!" he yelled. He wanted Fili. Fili knew how to keep him calm. Kili kept crying out," HELP! SOMEONE!"

Suddenly the door opened and a man dressed oddly burst in. He wore a white cloak that opened to reveal some yellow shirt and black pants. He also wore glasses and a worried expression.

"Son, you alright there?" he asked the frantic Kili. Kili stepped back and growled," Stay where you are! Don't come near me or I'll get one of my men to take care of you!"

The stranger stepped back but calmly responded," Son, I'm a doctor. My co-workers found you lying on the streets outside of the ER and we brought you in. We are here to help you."

Kili's confusion grew even more. He breathed heavily and responded," I am Kili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. You say your men found me. Of what race are you?"

The man, baffled by Kili's statement, responded," Son, are you alright? Do you remember what happened?"

Kili's defensive state increased and he stepped back, holding onto the stem of the "beeping" knick-knack. The man inched closer but Kili stepped back.

"Son...er...Kili, I won't hurt you," the man assured. "I'm here to help you. I know you're scared and I want you to know that you're in the best hands London can offer-."

London? Was that in Middle Earth? Kili never heard of "London" and it wasn't on the Middle Earth map he had had.

"I must speak with your king!" Kili boomed. The man made a face and grumbled," You and every media bastard."

The man sighed and said," Son, I'm going to ask you to lie down and I'm going to calm you down-."

"Do not give me orders! I must speak with the King of London!" Kili exclaimed. The man leaned down and opened a secret passage carrying thin daggers like the one in Kili's arm. Kili went to fight for his life but he once again blacked out with that similar sharp pain in his side.

* * *

Dr. Rolland of London's premiere hospital, Rolland Hopsital, walked out of the patients room and took a deep breath. Sure, there had been whack jobs that were patients in his grandfather's hospital but this patient was the strangest of all.

For one, the patient looked strangely familiar and he began speaking of his king uncle and other random mumbo-jumbo that Dr. Rolland was too confused to even catch. Once he had put the patient named Kili on the anesthesia, he went back and fourth on the idea of sending this Kili to a mental ward. Then again, this Kili guy was probably just startled and is not mad.

The other doctors, Dr. Taylor and Dr. Bradford, found this Kili guy in a black robe lying outside the wet street just outside the ER. Kili had some bruises and a couple innocent cuts, but that was it.

Dr. Rolland decided he needed his break time. Now.

* * *

Kili opened his eyes again with the same groggy feeling and still in the same unfamiliar place when he first woke up. He went to sit up in the uncomfortable bed when he heard faint voices in his room. He turned to see a knick-knack that looked like like a hanging photo and the people in the photo were moving and talking. His mouth gaped open slightly amazed at what this magical knick-knack could do. He had never seen anything like this before.

He heard the door open and he lied back down quickly and pretended to be asleep in case that evil man from before appeared. The door closed and the sound of footsteps got closer and louder. Kili heard the movement get closer to him and he felt a presence near him. He opened his eyes and saw a stranger fixing the weird object that had the pouch of blood. He studied the stranger and realized it was a young female.

Her hair rested at the middle of her back that matched his hair color, only hers was a little more redder. Her profile showed that she had sad-looking hazel eyes and her skin was slightly fair. She looked busy with the object and Kili's eyes watched her.

She seemed not to notice him but she she went to turn to him, he shut his eyes and he heard her voice finally speak.

"Wow, he's a quiet sleeper," he heard her note to herself. He heard her walk out and the faint voices from the moving picture silence. The door opened and closed and Kili opened his eyes. He sat up and sighed in relief.

"I must find a way out of here," he muttered to himself. He looked around the room and looked for any escape routes. He saw a large window next to him, and looked down to see bright lights moving and sounds he had never heard before. There looked like large castles outside that lit up in the night sky. He was amazed that this kingdom had more than just one castle.

"Oh you're awake," he heard a female speak. He turned and saw that the female was the one from before. He noted how her face was just what he imagined it looked like based off her profile. Although a stranger, she didn't try to get close to him.

"Who are you?" Kili asked in slightly strong voice. The girl put her hands up and stepped back.

"I won't hurt you, I'm only a nurse," she said in a calm tone. Her lips pursed out a bit and she stood there with her hands still up. Kili turned and asked," Where am I?"

"You're at Rolland Hospital in London," she replied.

"In what area of Middle Earth is this kingdom of 'London' in?" Kili asked. The girl raised an eyebrow and cocked her head back slightly. She put her hands down and replied," Sir, this London, England. Middle Earth isn't a real place here on Earth."

Kili's jaw dropped a little bit as he realized that he wasn't in his own world. His ''death'' sent him somewhere else.

Earth.

* * *

**Well that was my first chapter! Don't worry I'm still doing my other Kili fic, but I'm also doing this one. I was thinking that there were so many fics (including mine) that had a human in Middle-Earth, but what if Kili went to our world? The story will go into more detail in the next chapter and as the story goes on, but what if Kili met Aidan Turner?! **

**MINDBLOWING! (Not really...yes, I suck at humor! LOL)**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought! Honesty is very welcomed and taken well! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Show Me What I'm Looking For

( "The Hobbit" Fanfic )

**I disclaim all LOTR/Hobbit material. All rights belong to Tolkien and Peter Jackson**

* * *

II

Strangers

Dr. Rolland's eyes widened as one of the newest nurses, Jayne Coast, finished complaining about the odd patient.

"Jayne, you're one of the best we've got right now," Dr. Rolland tried soothing her. "Just give it another try. He won't kill you."

Jayne scoffed and replied," He's a lunatic Dr. Rolland! He belongs in a mental hospital. _You_ of all people should know that." She then walked past Dr. Rolland and Dr. Rolland sighed, putting his hand on his head. He silently declared a break time for himself.

* * *

Natalie Hathaway, a twenty-one year old nurse-in-training, sat in the break room, spinning the spoon in tea over and over again with her eyes engulfed in the motion. Although still and silent, her head was screaming loudly, her headache worsening. She sighed quietly and tried enjoyed the silence in the room.

She sat alone of course. She didn't mind it all though. She wanted to be able to hear her own thoughts since class that day nearly destroyed her brain and her hearing. She decided that it should be a rule that a professor and a student should never have a public debate during class. If so, there should be a security guard to end it.

"Natalie, nice to see you this evening!" Dr. Rolland cheerfully greeted the young girl. Natalie looked up and half-smiled at Dr. Rolland, greeting softly and simply," You as well.

Dr. Rolland took a liking to Natalie because she usually kept to herself and did her training in peace. She also seemed to have a good influence on some of the patients too during her training. He once caught her caring to an elderly man, who due to severe memory loss, liked to repeat the same story of how he survived a battle during WWII and Natalie kept her patience and kept reacting interested each time.

That's when it hit him.

"Natalie," he began after clearing his throat," I'd like to assign you a new patient. Someone you'll be looking over until his release."

* * *

Kili lied in the hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling. He felt lost literally and mentally at this point and it was starting to frustrate him even more. How did he get here? Was this the heaven his mother had told him and his brother Fili of? If it was, the angel's weren't exactly angelic.

No...Earth had to be hell.

_If Fili were here_, he thought to himself, _everything would be better knowing someone else was as lost as I am in this strange place. _

Kili could feel his heart sink heavily as even the very mention of his brother's name. Fili. Fili was his big brother and the best mate any dwarf could as for. He longed for the days of foolishness and pranks and good times he had had with Fili. Fili was half of what Kili was and Kili couldn't live without him and the same for Fili. They completed each other in a way. They planned on growing old together and still act like the young devils they were now.

Those dreams were now shattered.

Kili kept himself from the tears that were about to form and closed his eyes. _Perhaps some sleep should do me some good, _Kili silently thought. He thought of home and Fili and their mother and-

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door opening. Kili opened his eyes and leaned up to see which new creature would come towards him. He felt his defensive-side come within. He was ready.

Until she walked in.

She was normal height and had dark hair with hints of light ash brown underneath that ended at the middle of her bosoms. She had hazel eyes and her face with a blank expression. She looked at him and did what no one had done since he had woken up here.

She smiled.

"You must be the new patient here," she greeted as she came to the side of the bed with the object that beeped. Her eyes then went to the object and she fiddled around with it until she grabbed the piece of paper that was in her hands and pulled a chair next to Kili. He watched in disbelief and in fear. He kept his dark eyes in a glaring expression incase she was like on of them.

"Are you doing ok so far?" she asked. Kili said nothing but looked at her. Their eyes stared at one another and the girl asked with a little laugh," You seem to not have much to say. Cat got your tongue and that's why you're here?"

Kili smiled and chuckled a bit at her little joke and she continued," I guess there's a first step there. What's your name?"

"Kili," Kili responded. She nodded and said," Interesting. I don't think I've ever met a 'Kili' before. Is it short for anything?"

Kili shook his head and he asked," And yours?"

"Natalie," the girl, Natalie, responded.

"I don't think I've ever met a 'Natalie' before," Kili said, quoting Natalie from before. "Is it short for anything."

"Not that I'm aware. It's long enough, don't you think?" They both chuckled and Natalie asked," Where are you from?"

"Moria...in Middle Earth," Kili responded. Natalie raised an eyebrow and her smile slightly faded. She bit her lower lip and asked,'' 'Middle Earth'? Like the setting in _Lord of the Rings?" _

Kili looked at her now puzzled himself. He had never of a _Lord of the Rings _in his life and yet, it was the same world as his home. He then asked with a bit of hope," So you know of Middle Earth? You know it's real too?"

Natalie let go of her lip and did a little laugh and replied," Yes I know of it...but it's not real. It's just the name of a place in _Lord of the Rings. _You know, like those movies?"

Kili made a face and asked," 'Movies'? What is that?"

Natalie tilted her head and asked," You don't know what a 'movie' is?"

Kili shook his head and asked," Is that a creature? Or a town in your world?"

Natalie shook her head and asked," Kili, please correct me if I'm wrong but are you trying to say that you were born in Middle Earth and that you have no idea where you are?"

Kili nodded and replied," It is true. I woke up after battle with the goblins and after they killed my uncle Thorin who is the dwarf leader."

Natalie sat there, her mouth gaped open a little bit, and her eyebrows almost knitted together. Kili then asked," You're not going to stab me with that object that'll put me to sleep are you? I will defend myself this time if you do."

Natalie shook her head and said," No not at all." She then sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Feeling alright, Natalie?" Kili asked. Natalie scoffed and said with a bit of laughter," I think I'm gonna be the one who's going to need Dr. Rolland."

"Please believe me," Kili pleaded. "I don't understand this world I'm in and it's starting to frighten me."

Natalie softened a bit and said," Kili, I'm not...I...". She groaned and lowered her head. Kili could see her struggle to believe him and he said," I would never lie about my home."

Natalie looked up at him and said," My shift is over. I'll be back tomorrow and we'll sort this out, yes?"

Kili exhaled in slight disappointment. He had a little hope that Natalie could believe him. Natalie smiled softly and said as she stood up and pushed the chair back," I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a goodnight and it was nice to meet you, Kili."

"Thank you," Kili replied instead. "For at least being kind."

Natalie smiled a bit more and said," No worries." She then left and closed the door. Kili leaned back in bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Will someone ever understand?" Kili asked aloud to himself.

_"Don't lose hope now." _

Kili turned and his eyes opened in shock to see the surprising face behind the voice.

* * *

Natalie left the room, her headache now diminishing her brain. This time, it was Kili's doing. She couldn't believe him, not at all.

"Everything alright with Kili Natalie?" Dr. Rolland asked. Natalie looked at Dr. Rolland and asked," Do you have any records we can look at? Where are his files?"

He shook his head and said,"When the other doctors found him he had no wallet and no identification. We have no real facts on him."

"Nothing at all?'' Dr. Rolland shook his head and said," That's why I need you Natalie. I've seen you with patients and they love you. You get on their good side and make them feel welcomed during unfortunate circumstances. Please don't drop on me now."

Natalie sighed and shook her head.

"I'll try not to let you down," she responded.

"I knew I could count on you," Dr. Rolland said putting a hand on her shoulder. She faked a smile and said with sarcasm," Just don't expect me to play fairy godmother. I'm no miracle worker."

Dr. Rolland laughed and nodded as Natalie left to go home. He knew she was perfect for this.

* * *

After a fifteen minute taxi ride, Natalie arrived at the cozy townhouse she lived in with her grandmother, Elaine.

"Grammy, I'm home!" she called out. The house dog, a french bulldog named Charlie, walking over to greet Natalie with his tongue out. Natalie bent down and cooed," Hello Charlie! Did you miss me today?"

"In the kitchen Natalie!" Elaine called out. Natalie got up and walked to the kitchen with Charlie following behind.

Elaine was sixty-seven years old and healthy as a horse. She had curly blonde-white hair the rested below her ear and brown eyes that smiled. Elaine hugged her granddaughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" Elaine asked sipping on a cup of tea as Natalie sat next to Elaine on a stool. Natalie sighed and said," College is college. I don't need to elaborate much on that because I think you of all people would know."

Elaine gave a laugh and a nod. Elaine was a professor at Oxford University, her course on analyzing myths and supernatural things and had been teaching since she was thirty years old.

"Well, from a teacher's point of view, I suppose but go on," Elaine replied.

"Work on the other hand...oh god," Natalie groaned as she smiled and rolled her eyes. "I got assigned to this patient. The doctor's found him lying on the street this evening and I got assigned to him. He's...he's...".

"He's what?" Elaine asked taking a sip of her tea.

"We have no records on him or any information," Natalie went on. "All he's been saying is that his name is Kili and he's from Middle Earth."

Elaine's eyes widened and she asked," Like the character from _The Hobbit?_"

Natalie raised an eyebrow and asked," Huh?"

Elaine rolled her eyes and said," The Hobbit is the prequel before the Lord of the Rings trilogy, remember? The movie was out in theaters these past two months!"

Natalie shook her head and said," I don't watch TV or keep up. I have other matters to handle."

Elaine made a face and said," Darling, I met Tolkien remember?"

Natalie nodded. J.R.R. Tolkien was a friend of Elaine's father who had been in the publishing industry. Elaine recalled one Christmas talking to Tolkien and being a fan of the books.

Elaine sighed and asked," So what's he like? This Kili?"

"He's got dark brown eyes and a decent-looking face actually," Natalie said. Elaine smiled and said," So he has appeal?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, he's nice-looking," Natalie replied. "He had shaggy, shoulder length brown hair and some facial hair. Very grunge-looking."

Elaine's smile dropped and she rolled her eyes.

"Young men need a lesson in haircuts and shaving," she muttered. Natalie chuckled and said," Well, I've got some work to do. I'll see you tomorrow morning before you catch the train."

She kissed her grandmother's cheek and Elaine piped," Goodnight!" After Natalie left, a thought hit Elaine and she went to the living room and picked out _The Hobbit_ on the bookshelf.

As Natalie crawled into bed, Kili popped into her mind. She knew this would be a tough task but it would be over and she could move on.

"It's only for a little while," she told herself as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

**I am so, so sorry for lack of posting on this! Truth be told, I had writer's block on the second chapter and how I would introduce you all to Natalie and how she and Kili would meet. **

**Also, I have no affiliation with Tolkien or his family or friends. I don't know anyone personally and I just made it up but you'll see how it flows into the story I promise.**

**Other than that, thank you all for the comments! I'm glad you all liked it and are eager for this change of Kili in our world! Let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
